Plastic Memories: Reborn Memories
by lordcave
Summary: This is a fanfic made by me, Lordcave, trying to continue the story and reunite Isla and Tsukasa (because I was very sad with the end of the anime), the story isn't focused on romance on the start, it's an fight between Tsukasa and the SAI Corp. to reveal secrets about the Giftias. Hope you enjoy it :3
1. Chapter 1

Reborn Memories

WARNING: I decided to move to another site here's the link (replace the comma with a dot): socialspir,it/10814339

Briefing

This is a fanfic made by me, Lordcave, trying to continue the story and reunite Isla and Tsukasa (because I was very sad with the end of the anime), the story isn't focused on romance on the start, it's an fight between Tsukasa and the SAI Corp. to reveal secrets about the Giftias.

Hope you enjoy it :3

Prologue

Six months after Isla's retrieval Tsukasa receives an message from Kazuki that his new partner will be Isla with the same body and name but with a different OS. Tsukasa accepts the partner happy but afraid of remembering the old memories with Isla. An odd encounter gives hope to him and with the help of the new Isla and his new friend he will bring her memories back.

Chapter 1: Chance

-"Tsukasa, this is your new partner"- said Kazuki

-"Nice to meet you"- Replied Tsukasa -"What's your name?"

-"I'm Isla, nice to meet you too"

Tsukasa knew that the giftia wasn't the same, but a light of hope shone in his heart.

 _'I need to find a way to bring her memories back'_ Tsukasa interrupted his thoughts when Kazuki started to talk:

-"Here's your first mission: the retrieval of the giftia Katuro on the Shiba's family. Make sure to get their signature today, because Katuro has only 72 hours of life"

-"Ok! Let's get started Isla!"- Tsukasa felt the nostalgia while staring at the giftia's eyes

They entered the car and Isla drove to the designated place.

-"Hello!"- Tsukasa shouted -"We are from the Terminal Service, we came here to get your signature for the Kazuto's retrieval"

-"Tsukasa..."- Isla interrupted -"As a Marksman it's designated to me the task of the negotiation with the owners"

-"Oh sorry Isla... I just forgot a bit about the job of a Spotter"- Tsukasa remembered that Isla wasn't the same.

-"It's okay I'll assume the negotiation from here"

A lot of contradictory feelings emerged on Tsukasa's head

 _'She's not the same... '_ Tsukasa thought

After the negotiation Tsukasa decided to walk a bit and told Isla to wait on the car

Tsukasa was lost on his feelings

While he was passing on the front of a alley a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the wall

-"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN..."- A cloaked man covered Tsukasa's mouth with the hand.

-"Shh! Don't shout! I know a way to get Isla's memories back"- Said the stranger

-"What? How?"- Tsukasa was confused -"It's impossible isn't it?"

-"No. Do you have some time to talk?"

-"Not now. I'm working and I spent too much time here. I need to get back"

-"We'll met again Tsukasa and I'll bring Isla back"

The cloaked man jumped and disappeared on the darkness

 _'What was that?'_ Tsukasa got back to the car and continued the work with Isla

He couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious cloaked man

After the work they went back to home.

Tsukasa couldn't break the ice wall between them... He wasn't able to speak a word with her without thinking on the old Isla and the mysterious man

Tsukasa gathered forces and asked:

-"Isla... If you could get memories from another live that you lived what would you choose? Get the memories back or continue your life with new memories?"

-"If most of those memories were happy I would get the memories back. Otherwise I would rather start a new life"- Isla replied staring at Tsukasa's eyes -"What about you?"

-"Same with me..."- Tsukasa answered feeling happy with the giftia's answer

 ***Knock knock***

-"Someone is on the door"- Said Isla

-"Let me take care of this. You can go take a bath"- Tsukasa replied with a smile, but he was worried...

What would he do if it was the mysterious cloaked man?

 _'It's impossible, he don't know where I live anyways'_

But Tsukasa was right... the cloaked man was right in front of him staring with those brown eyes

Tsukasa trembled from head to toe but he knew he couldn't flee this time

-"W-What do you want from me?"- Tsukasa asked afraid

-"I need your help. In exchange, I can bring Isla back."- The cloaked man replied serious

-"How?"

-"I need an answer, then I can tell you about everything"

Tsukasa hesitated... Could he trust the cloaked man? Could he bring Isla back or it was just an appeal to force him to accept?

 _'I really want Isla back... What should I do?'_

-"Accept it"- Isla said while leaving the bathroom

-"What? Were you listening to our conversation all this time?"- Tsukasa replied astonished

-"Yes, this is what you were talking about right? The memories... I want them back even when I don't remember a thing about them"

-"Isla... Thank you"- Tsukasa replied with tear in the eyes -"We will help you Mr...?"

-"G, call me G"- Mr. G replied

-"Okay Mr. G tell me what do you know"- Tsukasa felt hope in your heart again

 _'I have a chance of seeing Isla again...'_

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222; text-align: center;"Just a quick note:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222; text-align: center;"I partially stopped the creation of this story for a while, and the english version got a freeze on the third chapter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222; text-align: center;"Due to my lack of time I will not be able to rewrite the story fixing the spelling/grammar mistakes, so I'm sorry about any incorrect words that you may find. I'll maybe continue the story and find a beta reader to fix my mistakes later on, but for now I am stuck with some projects and work, so this story will be paused on chapter 3 for a while. Thanks for the support and good reading!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Mr. G started to talk about his life and everything about SAI Corp./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"I was the real founder of the SAI Corp. our objective was to make androids to make companion to the ones that lived a lonely life... But one of my partners, my co-founder Kenji Kadara started to make this project a way to get money and information from the users. The life limit is not a system failure or error, it's a normal part of the program, made to cause fear to the users and force them to give their giftias. When they retrieve a giftia, they pass it's memories to a database and get money when the user buys another giftia. Information and money equals to power. I was angry and sad seeing on what my project was turning on so I decided to stop those wrong ideas, but Kenji expelled me from the project and he created the R. Security to prevent me from disturb his greedy project. After a few years I entered in SAI as an engineer and started to make thing to embarrass his plans. Kenji discovered me and made an hunt on the entire city against me, all the R. Security guards were searching to get me dead or alive. The only way to escape this was changing bodies so I passed my conscience to the first giftia made that didn't has time limit. And I used my body as a remote controlled robot and forged my death. I don't exist anymore on the system so I can't show to the public the real intentions of the SAI Corp. but I know that all the memories of the retrieved giftias are on a database."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"But this is a huge violation to the human's rights"- Said Tsukasa astonished with the information/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"I know and I need your help to take control of the SAI Corp. and make my project come true"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Tsukasa was confused and astonished/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"'All those giftias being removed from their families just to make money and gather information about the users and their personal lifes...'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"A feeling of hate emerged in Tsukasa's heart, but he controlled himself and smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"I'll help you to make this project good again" Tsukasa replied/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Isla agreed with the head/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Mr. G was glad. After years of searching he found the right person to help him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"Thank you. I'll get more information and we'll bring Isla and the others back to the ones that they love. I need to go now, explain the situation to your friend on the door"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Mr. G ran to the balcony, jumped off and disappeared again in the darkness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"Friend on the door?"- Tsukasa was confused, but he understood what Mr. G said when he opened the door and saw Michiru/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"W-Who is he?"- Mishiru asked trembling/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"He's a friend and he can bring Isla and maybe your father back"- Tsukasa answered while patting Michiru's shoulder/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Michiru's eyes were covered in tears. She couldn't believe that there was a chance of seeing her father again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Tsukasa explained everything and Michiru went back to her room/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Isla and Tsukasa were alone again/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"Well I'll go to bed now "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Tsukasa's head was full of different thoughts, it took a long time to Tsukasa fall asleep/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"In the next day Mr. G didn't appear, so Tsukasa, Isla and Michiru procceded normally with their work/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"Isla and Tsukasa, you two will be in charge of retrieving Yui today"- Kazuki said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"Okay"- Tsukasa replied -"It's just the retrieval or we need to get the signature from the owners?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"Of course you need the signature too!"- Kazuki answered irritated the question -"What a dumb question Tsukasa!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"Sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Tsukasa wasn't paying attention on anything/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"He didn't sleep well last night, lost in his feelings/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Isla and Tsukasa entered on the car and they started the work. Isla made the negotiation normally. Tsukasa became sad seeing the retrieval of Yui, he knew that the life limit was an intentional act to steal money and information from the owners but he couldn't say a thing about it. He felt a huge heart grip when he saw the tears on the eyes of Yui's owners./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Isla said some words in Yui's ears and they both smiled. Then Isla shut down Yui and entered on the car. Tsukasa wasn't with the habitual smile on his face, he was serious and sad because of the lie about the giftias, even that he wasn't fully sure about Mr. G's information./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"They returned to the office and Tsukasa finished his report about Yui's case/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Tsukasa decided to resume his manual about the terminal service/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"'This manual will be useless if Mr. G is right but I will make it anyways just because I don't have anything to do'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Michiru was worried .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Tsukasa was serious and he didn't smile once in the rest of the day/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"Tsukasa..."- Michiru tried to start a conversation with him -"Are you okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"-"Sorry Michiru I'm fine. I'm just thinking on what happened, I'm confused with all that information in a so short period of time..."- Tsukasa answered and forced a smile -"I'll be fine don't worry"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Tsukasa went back to home with Isla and fell on his bed lost in thoughts again/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"'All those people suffering with the loss of their giftias and the SAI Corp. don't care even a bit'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Tsukasa was angry and sad. He wasn't able to smile again with all those lies surrounding him and making people to suffer. He needed to do something to help, but he couldn't, at least not now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"After a few hours he fell asleep and imagined his path through the fights against the SAI Corp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"'I'll bring Isla back and fix everything in the SAI Corp.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"'And I'II will make sure that all the giftias will have good lives with their owners'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"End of Chapter 2/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"~/p 


End file.
